There are numerous contexts in which it is relevant or beneficial to orient or otherwise move chair and/or table surfaces, such as in the healthcare industry, and certain exemplary embodiments are therefore disclosed in the context of healthcare. However, the invention is not solely applicable to healthcare and instead is usable in numerous other contexts, such as aircraft seats, boat seats, workout equipment, construction equipment, etc. The invention is especially relevant, but not limited, to applications where inadvertent movement may cause harm or otherwise be problematic.